Kingdom Hearts 2 25: Re:Coded - Another Story: Birth by Birth Final
by tersecorgi40
Summary: Written with a friend, alternating every idea. Its a blight upon mankind but may be classed as in the public interest for when we are inevitably arrested for crimes against humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**We're Back lads, uploading this unholy travesty one chapter a day unless we don't.**

**Prologue - Day 1 of 358.5141**

"I've come to make an announcement, Donald Duck is a bitch ass motherfucker," came a voice from the Dark Corridor that materialised in front of the trio of Sora, Donald and Goofy, revealing a hooded figure.

"Sohrwa" Cried Donald, his speech impediment draining his lungs of oxygen as he choked on his own incompetence. Yet nobody even cared as Donald began to draw his last breath, for they all knew that the only use he had ever had to the party was to give Goofy a heal while he was at "FULL FUCKING HEALTH WHILE I'M FUCKING DYING OVER HERE COME ON YOU LITTLE FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT FUCKING HEAL ME!" The hooded figure pulled his hood down to reveal it was dark Goofy, possessed by Xehanort, but not that one, the other one in the other body who is actually inside the darkness in Sora's heart.

"Yes, Sora...give into the darkness inside your dark heart, the darkness hungers for the full extent of the darkness that lies within your soul and not your heart, but also the darkness inside of your heart," Dark Goofy laughed menacingly.

"No! My friends are the light that keeps my heart lit!, Darkness shall never corrupt light with darkness," Sora summoned his Toy Story themed sword and charged at Goofy. Unfortunately, because the prose did not specify the correct form of Goofy, Sora charged at his trusted companion, who had accompanied him on the journey so far, and ended his life. And nothing of value was lost. "You stupid N-" Were Goofy's last words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

6 hours had passed since the deaths of the King's faithful servants, Donald and Goofy and now Sora sat with his head in his hands on a rather rickety old bed in the dungeons of Disney Castle. "Normally they just got knocked out when they take mortal wounds, something's not right here." Sora mused as he awaited his state execution.

King Mickey hadn't even given him a trial.

Despite the veneer of a utopian society, Disneyland was anything but. King mickey ruled with an iron fist, quashing all possible resistance before it could happen; despite mass protests by human rights activists, the state was classified as a dangerous and rogue nation, and received no outside help or sanctions for its actions.

"How could this have happened? I thought the King was on our side?" Sora wailed, still struggling to comprehend the situation at hand. Then of course, it dawned on him. Donald Duck had given Sora a letter, which he hid in his shoe, that he was told only to open should both he and Goofy die. That was why his shoes were so big!

Sora retrieved the letter from the grasps of his massive deformed feet and cut open the seal using the keyblade. What was inside would change his views on light and darkness forever!

The letter read:

_Dear Sora,_

_If you are reading this letter, then it can only mean one thing. Goofy and I have been slain by the forces of Light. That's right._

_The Light._

_You see, King Mickey formed The Light Gang in 1985 on the East Coast of the United States of America, first entering conflict with The Darkness in 1987 when Xehanort released his hot new single called "UR MOM GAY" that called Mickey out on how terrible a person he was. _

_Xehanort is no mere agent of darkness, but a misunderstood artist seeking to change the corrupt authoritarian system we all live in. He was framed by Mickey, in the most successful smear campaign in history, into a monster who fought for chaos and disorder_

_You may not understand all of this right now, but you will. For now just remember._

_DARK GANG RISE UP!_

_Yours darkly_

_Donald Dark._

As Sora finished reading the letter, everything began to make sense to him. How could he have not seen it already? As he pondered on the very meaning of his life after everything that he once believed in had been shattered, he remembered back to when he confronted Ansem at The End of the World. Not that Ansem, the fake Xehanort one. Before he had been defeated by the light that erupted through the doors of Kingdom Hearts, Ansem had tried to hand Sora a copy of The Communist Manifesto. They weren't really evil. They were just Communists and Mickey was the bourgeois monarch that had to be dethroned.

But before he could strike back at the pigdog Imperialist forces of the Light and the Disney Corporation, Sora had to escape from this place.


End file.
